piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1992 Piston Cup Season
The 1992 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup Season. Haul Inngas surprisingly WINS the Piston Cup after taking the win in the 1992 Dinoco 400. Unlike the boring 1991 season the 1992 season is considered to be ranked as a slightly above average season. The main historic race of the 1992 season is the 1992 Calladega 500. Unlike the boring Nightdona 500, the Calladega 500 would turn out to be crazy. A big one on lap 31 (caused by Chick!) would take out twenty cars with Ernie Gearson flipping seven times and part timer Slider Petrolski going airborne. Both missed one race and Ernie got replaced by Ryan "Ratchet" Thunderbolt Jr. Haul Inngas won the 1992 Calladega 500 after taking the lead on turn 3 in the final lap from Murray Clutchburn. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot (Rookie) Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino (part time) Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 (they switched numbers from 10 to 39 in 1992) - Ryan Shields (part time) Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (rookie) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair RPM 64 - Devon Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel (part time) Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski (part time) JLP Co 75 - Cole Speedland Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Sponsorless 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot (part time) Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout (part time) Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Thomas Tanrev #Las Vegas 400 - Don Alternators #Texas 350 - Klint Shiftright #Olympus 500 - Eugene Carbureski #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - James Cleanair #Palm Mile 300 - Klint Shiftright #BnL 500 - Brush Curber #Vitoline 350 - Billy Ford #New York 400 - Brian Johnson #Memphis 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Andrew Axler #Mood Springs 400 - Brian Johnson #Pocono 400 - Klint Shiftright #N20 Cola 400 - Billy Ford #Michigan 400 - Haul Inngas #Los Angeles 500 - Rusty Cornfuel #Rev N Go 350 - Kevin Racingtire #Brickyard 400 - Chick Hicks #Mario Andretti 400 - Gerald Leadfoot #Gasprin 400 - Haul Inngas #Copper Canyon 400 - Billy Ford #Calladega 500 - Haul Inngas #Boston 350 - The King #Tow Cap 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Leak Less 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Fei 400 - Kraig Shiftright #No Stall 350 - Chick Hicks #Sputter Stop 400 - Banks #Spare Mint 400 - Rusty Cornfuel #Virginia 500 - Eugene Carbureski #Revolting 400 - James Cleanair #Sidewall Shine 350 - Dale Earnhardt Sr #Heartland 500 - Ernie Gearson #Washington 350 - Brush Curber #Richmond 400 - Mike Yankee #Dinoco 400 - Haul Inngas Top 12 # Haul Inngas # Eugene Carbureski # The King # Rusty Cornfuel # Chick Hicks # Larry Smith # Mike Yankee # Billy Ford # Brush Curber # Ryan Shields # Ernie Gearson # Klint Shiftright Trivia * Haul Inngas wins his first and only piston cup * Banks is one of only few Backup Racers to ever win a race * Kraig Shiftright gets his final win in the 1992 Fei 400. * Gerald Leadfoot wins his first race this year